


lost and found

by softness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hispanic Character, Lumberjack Thor (Marvel), Mild references to physical injuries, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Sex, Smut, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor fandom - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, avengers fandom - Freeform, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softness/pseuds/softness
Summary: In dire need of a safe place, you stumble upon a kind stranger in the middle of the woods.
Relationships: Lumberjack!Thor/Reader, Thor/Hispanic Reader, Thor/OFC, Thor/Original Character(s) of Color, Thor/Original Female Character, Thor/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came directly from @imanuglywombat‘s and @nellblazer‘s Celebration of Lumberjack Smut Challenge on Tumblr.

The sun was slowly making its way down the sky, eager to find rest behind the mountains, tinting the firmament indigo as stars began to blink awake. The temperature was also going down but sweat coated your skin and made your clothes stick to your body as you hiked up the mountain. Unsure of where you were even heading to, you ventured deeper into the woods in search for a safe place to spend the night. Unable to recall when your last meal was, your vision began to blur and you lost your footing for a second, slipping on a loose rock and ripping open your pants, the skin of your knee and palms scraped. _Great, just what you needed._ You wiped at the torn skin with the back of your sleeve, but there truly wasn’t much you could do. Darkness was creeping in closer, faster than you thought it would, and the sight of heavy clouds rolling in made your empty stomach clench with dread.

The sound was faint at first. And you stood in silence then, every muscle frozen. You hadn’t crossed paths with a bear yet or anything of the sort, but you knew there were countless dangers lurking in the shadows, and were well aware of your vulnerable state. Not tripping over your own two feet and splitting your head open so far had been a feat of its own, but an ever-present possibility nonetheless. Holding your breath for as long as you could, you trekked forward as silently as possible, slowly beginning to discern the rhythmic pattern of the sound. Not an animal, then.

Not far from where you were, the trees gave way to a clearing and you realized you were now on somebody’s private property. And that somebody was chopping wood.

You shuddered at the thought of a crazy man chasing you away with an axe, but you didn’t have many options here, not to mention you were running out of time. After drawing in one deep, fortifying breath, you cautiously made your way over. The rustling of leaves and crunching branches beneath your feet gave you away, apparently, because the figure suddenly stood still. Your fingers grazed over the rough bark of the tree in front of you, and you peeked around it.

Just a few feet away from you, stood a tall man. Huge, really. Your eyesight wasn’t your most reliable sense right then, but he looked strong. And alone. Truly, you weren’t sure either of those things were good or bad, but your body was too weak to hold you up any longer and you feared you might pass out right there on the treeline.

Holding up both hands in what you hoped was an appeasing gesture, you moved forward as slowly as you could. He remained rooted to the ground, right next to the stump he used as a chopping block, his hand wrapped loosely around his axe by the handle.

“No trouble…” you croaked out in a heavily-accented voice, as you took a trembling step forward. “Not looking for trouble,” you attempted to clarify.

That seemed to amuse him, as he snorted a bit. You didn’t look like you could cause much trouble, even if you wanted to. You looked like you’d been through hell and had barely made it out. If you felt like shit, the way his face contorted into a deep frown when you stepped into the light made it clear you looked even worse. With a soft thump, he lodged the axe on the stump and made his way over to you. You cringed instantly, stumbling back a few steps when he got too close.

“You alone?” His voice was deep and rich, but he quickly glanced around to check along the treeline for good measure. You nodded, but the motion sent your head spinning and you stumbled a bit.

“I just need somewhere to be tonight. I think a storm is coming,” you murmured, the lilt of your voice barely audible at such volume. A couple of warm hands reached forward to grab you by the upper arms, steadying you. He half expected you to bolt, but you surprised him by slumping in his grip. With a low sigh, he led one of your arms to wrap around his shoulders as he held up most of your weight while walking you up the front steps of his cabin.

Once inside, he placed you on a loveseat by the fireplace. There was no fire burning, but you felt much warmer indoors. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the seat and laid it over you. You frowned in confusion by his kindness, but decided it was probably in your best interest to keep your mouth shut for a while. As he stood this close, tucking the fabric around your shoulders and feet until you felt like a blanket burrito, you finally got a chance to look at him. Like, _really_ look at him.

Boy, was he beautiful.

He looked like he’d had a long day, too. His eyes were tired, but kind, and impossibly blue. His long blond hair was messy but tied at the back of his neck in a low ponytail. You faintly wondered if he’d been sculpted by gods, because that bone structure was to die for. If you had had even one ounce of energy left in your body, you probably would’ve used it to touch his cheek to make sure he was real. His beard was thick and suited him well, and you wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. His lips were full and plump, and they were… _moving_?

Oh. He was _speaking_ to you.

“… in a while. I can heat up some soup for you, if you want.”

You blinked a couple times as you forced your eyesight to focus. The man let out a quiet sigh and gave your shoulder a gentle pat.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

So you did. All bundled up and warm, you battled yourself to maintain your eyes open as he headed to the kitchen. For soup, you reminded yourself. For you. That was the moment your stomach decided to growl embarrassingly loudly, and you sunk deeper into the soft, worn leather of the sofa.

A gentle shake on your shoulder awakened you, and you jolted a bit in surprise.

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s okay, you dozed off for a bit. Why don’t you eat this? It’ll make you feel better.” He then placed a large bowl of hot soup on your lap and you wrapped both hands around it. Your eyes were impossibly round and doe like, and your host had to force himself to look away.

“Thank you, er… uh…”

“Thor,” he offered as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the coffee table across from you. “My name’s Thor.”

“Thor,” you repeated softly, savouring the foreign word in your tongue. He swallowed hard. You offered your own name in return. “Thank you, Thor.”

He hummed in response and rose to his feet to kneel in front of the fireplace to set up some wood in it and get it going. The flames took on quickly and you let out a quiet sigh of relief. Thor glanced at you over his shoulder, and found you raising the bowl to your lips to gulp down the broth eagerly. A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth, but he quickly rose to his feet and walked away.

It wasn’t often that Thor had visitors. He had never had any, to be honest. Ever since he’d come back to Earth after wandering the universe senselessly, he’d been on his own. Up there, he longed for home. But home no longer existed, not to him anyway. Everybody he had ever considered to be home was gone now, so he’d decided to build one for himself out here. It got lonely sometimes, but it was peaceful, and that was much more than he thought himself worthy of.

Inside his bedroom, he rummaged through his things to find a few pieces of clothing you could wear and set them on the foot of his bed. Next, he went into the bathroom and drew you a bath with the hottest water he could offer, and threw in some bubbles for good measure. He’d always loved a good bubble bath, and you looked like you could keep a secret.

With everything set up for you to clean up, he made his way back to the living room to find you laying on your side on the floor in front of the fire. You were curled up in a little cocoon under the blanket he’d given you, and you were lazily watching the flames dance over burning wood, your eyelids getting heavier by the second. Thor bit the inside of his cheek and went to kneel next to you, one broad hand coming to rest on your shoulder.

“I prepared a bath for you. There are also some clothes on the bed you can wear. Just leave your dirty ones in the bathroom and I’ll take care of it, yeah?”

You rolled onto your back and gazed up at him, brows knit together in confusion. “You really don’t have to do all this. I can just stay here and leave when the sun comes up.”

“Nonsense,” he replied with a shake of his head. He rose to his feet and held out a hand for you to take, hauling you up onto your feet and grimacing apologetically when you winced in pain. Your hand felt minuscule engulfed by his, but you relished the warmth as he led you through his home and to the bathroom. Against the far wall, was a beautiful wood bathtub and you gave in to the impulse to brush your fingertips along its smooth side before dipping them in the hot water. A wide smile spread on your face. It had been longer than you’d like to admit since you’d had a proper bath, even longer one with warm water. You turned to face your host to thank him, but the sheer emotion in your glazed-over eyes nearly knocked him off his feet.

Thor cleared his throat and walked over to hand you a washcloth and a bar of soap, but your free hand came up to trap both his ridiculously large hands between yours.

“You… you don’t have to go,” you whispered, gaze fixed on your joint hands.

Thor flushed red in an instant. He pulled both hands back like he’d been burned by you, and rubbed his sweaty palms on the front of his worn jeans. The hurt in your expression made him want to punch himself. He opened his mouth to speak, only to clamp it shut when he was unable to come up with a proper response.

You merely gave him a half smile and took a step back, closer to the tub. Without releasing his gaze, you toed off your boots and pulled your hoodie over your head. He swallowed tightly, and his pupils dilated. His eyes were dark now, a thin ring of stormy blue where there had been sparkling sea glass before. You weren’t sure what had come over you, you weren’t usually this bold, but the whole thing seemed surreal and it had been far too long since you’d felt warm and cared for. He was a ridiculously attractive man and you knew a longing stare when you saw one. Even if it was just for a moment, you both seemed like you could use the company.

Nimble fingers pulled your pants open before pushing them down your legs and stepping out of them. Your knee was scraped and bruised, but Thor could hardly focus on that when you were slowly exposing miles and miles of soft skin. You wore nothing under your long-sleeved shirt, and a pained sound ripped through him at the sight. Your velvet skin was littered with small cuts and bruises, some around the base of your throat and what he could’ve sworn were fingerprints around your arms, causing him to frown deeply. You were covered in grime and dry blood, and he felt his hands twitch into fists at his sides. He had no idea who you were or where you’d come from, but he’d known the second he laid eyes on you that you had nowhere else to go. It was a feeling he knew all too well by now. He didn’t have much to offer, he was merely the broken shell of the man he used to be; but somebody had hurt you, and you stumbled into his life because fate willed it so. He was no King, no god, no warrior. Not anymore. But you seeked no king, no riches… you seeked solace. And he felt you deep inside his soul.

Unaware of his own movements, Thor found himself standing right in front of you, hands hovering the curve of your hip bones. Yours lead them to touch you, the tips of his fingers hooking into the soft fabric of your undergarments before pulling them down your thighs and letting them fall to the ground by your feet. Despite his form towering over you, you did not feel intimidated. You felt confident and desirable, powerful even. You called the shots here, you had him wrapped around your finger, and he looked more than ready to drop to his knees to worship you.

Thor vaguely wondered if you were real at all, or if perhaps this was some fantasy his mind had created to chase away the coldness of solitude. He lifted one hand to ghost over the side of your face, and you leaned gratefully into the touch. The rough pad of his finger grazed over the apple of your cheek, down the slope of your nose and over the shape of your plush mouth. You puckered up your lips to press a soft kiss to his thumb, the tip of your tongue peeking out after to taste the salty skin. His jaw clenched and his grip tightened, said thumb pushing past your lips and into your scorching hot mouth. You opened wide for him, eyes fluttering closed, now standing on the tips of your bare toes and leaning into him as you swayed in your spot. His free hand came to rest on the small of your back, steadying you, pressing you forward against him while he watched, entranced, the way your warm wet tongue swirled around his finger. Thor withdrew his hand enough to make your lips release him with a soft _pop_ , and he dragged the digit across your lips, wetting them with your saliva. You licked your lips together and leaned forward, blindly chasing after his touch, only to meet his mouth with your own.

The sound you made was angelic, and he was certain he couldn’t have made you up. Not you, not this perfect, not this _warm_. Both your arms slid up to drape over his broad shoulders, and he bent down to kiss you deeply, slowly, unwilling to let a single inch of you untouched. Carefully, he led you to take a couple steps backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of the tub.

“Get in,” he commanded gruffly.

You felt his voice right in your core.

Lip caught between pearly whites, you kept your gaze trained on him as you carefully stepped inside the bathtub. A soft sigh escaped you then, and you let your head fall back, soaking your hair in the warm water. Thor quickly discarded his clothes, kicking them off to the side before climbing inside behind you. You pouted for a second, sulking for missing your chance to admire him in all his nudity for he’d moved in a blur. The sentiment was shortfelt, though, when he pulled you to lean back against him, his broad torso surrounding you as he encased you in his arms. He stretched comfortably, the entire tub clearly customized to fit his large form.

One wide palm lay flat on your belly, pressing you back against him until you sat on his thighs, and you swallowed a moan when you felt him settle comfortably between your cheeks. You rolled your hips back experimentally and his breathing hitched. A wicked smile curling your lips, you peered back at him through your lashes as you repeated the motion. Thor growled softly and pinched the inside of your thigh, making you squeal and attempt to squirm away. The palm on your stomach held you still while his mouth ran from the top of your shoulder, along the curve where it met your neck, and up to nibble at the shell of your ear. He then reached over to grab the bar of soap and lathered up the washcloth to begin washing you.

He rubbed your tender skin carefully until you were clean from head to toes. He’d even delved between your legs to wash you there, but his touch was much too gentle to appease your burning need. Soft mouth sounds came from him, soothing you into relaxation as he took care of you in ways you never dared imagine. Nobody in your life had touched you with such gentleness and patience, and when he started washing your hair, carefully running his fingers through your locks to detangle them, you lost it.

Crystal tears rolled down your flushed cheeks and you squeezed your eyes shut. Thor made no comment about it, and instead just kept on humming softly while massaging your scalp. After he rinsed your hair out, you wiped away at your face before carefully turning in his arms to straddle him, this time his length coming to nestle between your lower lips, and you couldn’t help grinding down on him, gliding your core along his shaft from root to tip. This time, he made no move to stop you, both his hands coming down to grab your backside tightly.

You nearly gave in, the blunt head of his cock resting right against your entrance, merely a hair’s breadth away from slipping inside you. But you were not done with him, not yet. So you scooted back to sit on his upper thighs again and grabbed the washcloth from the edge of the tub to lather it up with soap and begin repaying him in kind for his gentle treatment.

Thor couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d been with a woman, and he felt giddy and excited like a young lad. Not that it mattered really. No other woman mattered when he had you right there, in his arms: real, tangible, _**his**_. Perhaps only for a second, but his nonetheless. He captured your mouth in a searing kiss, and it took a ridiculous amount of sheer willpower to break apart from his scrumptious mouth.

“Don’t distract me, I’m not done,” you mumbled between stolen kisses. Thor gave your ass a rough squeeze and you yelped softly.

“Do hurry up then, little one. Water’s running cold.”

After turning on the heater in his room, Thor walked out to lock up for the night. Seemingly unfazed by the cold weather, he strolled around the cabin barefoot, his nudity barely concealed by the towel perched precariously low on his hips. You followed him around like a lost puppy, wrapped up in the bathrobe he’d lent you, the length of it nearly dragging against the floor. Once he made sure all the doors and windows were locked, he approached the fireplace to put it out but you rapidly protested.

“You don’t have to do that! I- I meant what I said earlier. I can stay right here and leave first thing in the morning. You’ve already done so much for me.”

Your words put a furrow between his brows so he went to stand right in front of you. With two fingers tucked under your chin, he tilted up your head to gaze directly into your eyes. His voice was low, and you struggled not to look away, his grip on you tightening when you tried to. “Is that what you want?”

You shuffled your feet nervously and chewed on your lip, a nervous habit you hadn’t been able to quit. “You’ve been so kind to me, a total stranger, and I-“ Your mouth clamped shut when he grunted in protest, his frown deepening.

“That’s not what I asked. Tell me, is that what you’d _prefer_?”

Struggling to word a proper response, you merely opened and shut your mouth like a gaping fish. His gaze flickered down to your lips, but his own were set in a stern line. You shook your head no. He rose one thick eyebrow questioningly. You swallowed the lump in your throat and straightened your spine.

“No. I’d rather be with you.”

Thor hummed lowly in response, clearly pleased. Bending down slightly, he gave you a quick, chaste kiss before turning back and walking away to put out the fire. You merely stood there, waiting for him to finish while you rubbed your cold feet together and toyed with the long sleeves of the thick robe. Once he considered everything to be in order, he approached you again and took your hand in his to lead you back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind you.

“Aren’t you cold?” you asked timidly, inching closer to him to slide both arms around his tapered waist from behind. Your cold nose pressed against the space between his shoulder blades, lips ghosting over his freckled skin. He shuddered, but it wasn’t because he was cold. He was surprisingly warm, and when he slowly spun in your embrace to face you, your cheek went to rest against his broad chest, gently rubbing against the light dusting of hair there.

The air in the bedroom was thick and warm thanks to the heater, and you could feel your muscles loosen as warmth seeped into them. After shaking his head in response to your question, he brought up one of those ridiculously large hands of his to cradle the back of your head as he leaned down to brush a kiss against the crown of your head. “Come, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

You really were, but your blood was boiling and your skin was buzzing, and sleep couldn’t be farther from your mind. You stepped back and closer to the bed, your fingertips trailing down his torso to give his towel a gentle tug. Thor merely watched you, curiosity and desire dancing in his heated gaze. Despite his body’s pleas, he didn’t budge. You huffed out a low breath and gave the fabric another tug, more insistent, and he took one step forward, the tail of the towel tucked against his skin coming loose. If you moved your hand back, it would fall to the ground, and god, you really wished he’d make this easier on you. He wanted you and you knew that. You saw it in the ferocity of his eyes, in the flaring of his nostrils, in the clench of his jaw. Hell, you could even see it through the stupid towel he made no effort to get rid of.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched you grow impatient, but he’d be lying if he denied you made all his blood pool in his groin, his head dizzy and oxygen-deprived. He was dying to run his hands all over your body, over your impossibly soft skin, over every dip and curve of your silhouette, he wanted to kiss and taste you, and discover every beautiful sound he could coax out of you… But what he wanted didn’t matter now. Thor was aware you were a tough one, he’d known it the second he saw you, but you could still be fragile in many ways he didn’t quite know yet. If this was going to happen, it would have to happen on your terms. Because you willed it so. Because you _**wanted him**_.

One small fist still clutched the fabric against his body while your free hand reached out to grab his and place it over the knot keeping your robe together. He instinctively gave the small bow a single yank and both sides of the robe fell open. Thor drew in a deep breath and, unable to hold himself back any longer, he slid one hand over your bare stomach and around your circumference, fingertips digging into the small of your back to tug you forward. In that instant you let go of his towel and let it fall to the floor in a heap. A loud whine escaped you at the sight, and you fell to your knees.

He was instantly reaching to hoist you up, but you were already pressing your face against his muscled thigh, nuzzling the coarse hair coating it and inhaling deeply his scent. He smelled like musk and pine trees, like freshly turned ground and a brewing storm. You whimpered and pressed your face against the soft spot between his inner thigh and his hip before licking up a broad stripe there. Thor’s knees buckled, but his hands instinctively went to run through your soft hair and massage your scalp. His erection stood proudly, thick and hard as steel. You mouthed softly at the entire length, your pink tongue peeking out to kitten lick his soft skin. The fingers in your hair tightened their grip as you leisurely made your way to the tip, pressing a kiss to it before opening your mouth wide and welcoming him in.

It was unlike you, to drop to your knees for a man. Particularly one you virtually knew nothing about. But it was like your body acted on its own around him, abandoning all sense of shame or even self-preservation, driven by something deeper, wilder inside you that had laid dormant until now. He tasted both tart and sweet, and you let go of your inhibitions as you devoured him like a woman starved. His sighs and low grunts only fueled your desire, egging you on to bob your head and swallow around mouthfuls of him.

Too long. It truly had been way too long, and Thor was clinging to whatever remnants of his sanity were left when you worked him like you knew exactly what he needed. It was difficult enough to not let go the second you took him in your mouth and coat your throat with his hot spend. Unable to hold it together any longer, Thor carefully pulled you away despite his own protests, an obscene whine escaping him at the crude sight of his cock slipping out of your mouth, slick with spit and desire. He entertained the thought of shoving himself back down your throat for a split second, but the better part of him knew he needed to be inside you right then or else he would combust.

Somehow managing to keep his touch gentle, he all but shoved you back onto the bed while peeling the offending robe off your frame. You were truly exquisite. His lips latched onto your sensitive neck to lick and nibble its tender skin until faint bruises bloomed from within, hellbent on replacing the marks on your body with ones you wouldn’t recoil from when you looked at yourself in the mirror (he hoped so, at least). Repeating the motions, Thor slowly made his way down your body, refusing to neglect a single inch, to kiss and lick and suck, staking his claim over you.

You were a writhing mess beneath him, sweaty hands reaching out to hold onto him, caressing and clutching onto his shoulders, the blunt edges of your fingertips leaving crescent-shaped dents in the vast field of tan skin. “Kiss me, please,” you pleaded breathlessly, attempting to wiggle in his grasp enough to capture his mouth in yours.

Thor obliged happily. One warm hand cupped your cheek as he kissed you deep and slow, while the other reached to grab a pillow to place under your hips, propping you up at the right angle for him to slide right inside you. At first, you feared the intrusion to be too much to handle. Your lower half grew stiff as concrete but he laid his free hand on your belly, holding you in place when the rocking motion of his hips began. Despite the fire burning violently within him, Thor’s body moved in controlled, smooth waves, easing himself deeper into you, inch by inch. The tension in your muscles slowly evaporated as pleasure came to reign, the sounds emanating from you going from shaky intakes of breath to quiet whimpers and soft moans.

His thrusts were slow and shallow at first but your body soon grew hungry for more, aching to soothe the hollow pain of places so intimate you’d forgotten about.

“Thor,” you whispered breathlessly against his moving mouth. He hummed lowly in acknowledgement though he refused to break the deep kiss you shared. “Thor… please, _más_ ,” you pleaded.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he pulled back enough to look down at your flushed face. A small crease formed on his forehead out of confusion, unable to recall the meaning of such word. Your hands currently clawing at his hip bones were more straightforward. You were tugging on him, urging his body closer between your legs, deeper inside you. With one particularly deep thrust, he bottomed out and released a deep, animalistic growl in stark contrast to the loud cry of pleasure you let out.

“ _Más, más! Sigue, sigue así, por favor… oh dios, no pares – Thor! **T-Thor!**_ ”

Thor’s chest swelled with pride when realization dawned on him. You were so out of your mind with pleasure, your brain had regressed into your native tongue as you begged him to keep on. Your back bowed off the bed, hips propped up by the pillow as you moved your body in tandem with his, meeting him halfway in every rock of his hips. His forearm slid under the back of your knee and lifted your leg higher, your knee brushing your side while he made the most of the new angle, shoving himself deep inside you. Your cries of pleasure were obscene, loud and shameless, and Thor relished every single one. He kissed you deep and hard, swallowing your moans and muffling his own while the slapping of skin against skin and wet squelching sound of your coupling reverberated through the room.

Unable to concentrate enough to continue kissing him, you merely lost yourself in his hot, dark gaze while both your hands clutched handfuls of his long, slightly damp hair. Your jaw quivered and your eyes rolled back in your head out of sheer pleasure, and Thor was certain he’d died and gone to Valhalla. You were definitely the most sublime creature he’d ever laid eyes upon, and to see you come undone beneath him in such fashion, nearly threw him over the edge. Strong-willed as he was, he refused to find his own release until he’d satisfied you thoroughly, so the calloused pad of his thumb travelled south to catch the bundle of nerves hidden between your slick folds. Your sex was tender and puffy, your clit swollen and firm like a pearl. He drew small circles on your skin then, despite your protests and attempts to ease on the overstimulation currently making your brain short-circuit. One after the other, Thor coaxed the most delicious, toe-curling orgasms out of you until you were weeping, hot streaks of tears running down your burning cheeks. With one final deep push, he found his own release, grunting through it against your throat.

You were a sweaty, trembling mess. Utterly exhausted as you were, you struggled to keep your eyes open despite the blissed out expression on your face. Taking pity on you, Thor carefully dislodged himself from you and rolled to the side to lay beside your frame. Your body curled against his side instinctively, seeking his warmth as you snuggled into a little ball beneath his arm. Thor was unable to suppress a smile as he watched you get comfortable.

He disliked denying you of your much needed sleep, but his need to provide for you was far greater. After soundlessly slipping out of bed for a quick trip to the kitchen, he nudged you awake as he brought a glass of water to your lips.

“Drink up, little one,” he cooed lowly. You blinked heavily up at him for a moment before gratefully gulping down the cool liquid, soothing the dry aching of your now-sore throat. Downing the rest of it himself, he reached over to set the empty glass on his bedside table and fetch a piece of sliced apple to offer you.

Thick fingers pressed the small piece of fruit to your lips, and you parted them obediently. It was crisp and juicy, and your sensitive tummy rumbled gratefully. Although confused by and unaccustomed to his caregiving, you basked in it. It was a brand new yet wholly pleasant experience, to say the least.

Once you’d finished your food, Thor pulled up his thick bedding to cover both your bodies, his wrapping protectively around yours. With his bare chest pressed to your back, he nuzzled his face into your hair and bent his legs to tuck them under your bum. After scooting back to mold your body against his and leading his muscled arms to embrace you, you both quickly fell into deep slumber.

For the first time in a long time, nightmares were nowhere to be found.

The following morning, you woke up warm and relaxed. Your body ached a bit, but each pang of pain sent an electric shock right to your core. For the first time, your aches were born out of passion and pleasure. Waking up to a heavy body draped over you and ocean-blue eyes watching you intently did catch you off guard at first, panic threatening to seep deep into your bones. Thor was quick to chase away the darkness creeping on the corners of your mind (and his) when he kissed you, and proceeded to claim your body again. It was slow and lazy, and everything you never knew you needed.

After breakfast, you sat on the loveseat by the fireplace with a steaming mug cradled between your hands, curiously studying your surroundings. The sound of the front door opening broke you out of your reverie, and you peeked from the back of the seat to watch Thor toeing off his heavy boots and hanging his coat near the entrance. The second his gaze landed on you, a heartfelt smile crept on his lips. You took a tentative sip from your beverage to conceal your own, attentive eyes following his every movement as he made his way over to pour himself a cup and join you on the sofa. Large hands crept under the blanket draped over your legs to grasp your ankles and lead them to rest over his knee while he sat back against the armrest, facing you.

“So,” he spoke calmly, piercing blue eyes boring into yours. “What’s your story?”


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which defenses begin to crumble, and a pleasant realization dawns on you. (Otherwise known as the calm before the storm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took longer than anticipated. I let my self-consciousness get the best of me for a sec, but luckily this place has introduced me to incredible people who constantly encourage me and inspire me to improve.
> 
> I want to particularly thank the loveliest @caffiend-queen and my sweetest @avantgardium-leviosa for their invaluable input and support!

Your smile fell.

Part of you had known from the beginning this moment was bound to come. If you had learned anything in the years you’d been alive, it was that your past always caught up to you to bite you in the ass.

The expression on your face must’ve spoken volumes, because panic had settled on Thor’s visage. You looked at your hands wringing together on your lap as you chewed your lip guiltily, trying to form coherent sentences that wouldn’t send this man running for the hills when he learned you were nothing but damaged goods. Hell, he didn’t even have to run, you’d gladly do that part for him. Running is all you were good at, after all.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, reaching hesitantly to cover your hands with his. “You don’t have to share anything you’re uncomfortable with, I was just-”

“Curious, I know,” you interrupted with a sad smile. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, you drew in a deep breath and forced yourself to look him in the eye. “I’d have a lot of questions too. I suppose you deserve answers.”

He shook his head in response. “I welcomed you here because I chose to. You owe me nothing. I am not entitled to -”

Your mouth crashing against his was enough to cut him off, forcing both his train of thought (and yours) to a screeching halt. You didn’t want to ruin this, didn’t want it to end. You’d always acted like your life was a stinky can of worms that shouldn’t be opened under any circumstance. A Pandora’s box of sorts. But if you were honest with yourself for once in your life, that approach had done you no good, you’d accomplished nothing by ignoring your festering wounds.

It was unfair of you to think so lowly of the man who’d taken you in when you needed him most. He’d been nothing but kind, welcoming, warm, and protective.

Your eyes stung with unshed tears, but you refused to give in and only pressed yourself forward to crawl onto his lap and kiss him as if your life depended on it.

He didn’t fight you but still had half a mind to put away your empty mugs, setting them on the table, as carefully as he could while allowing you to climb onto him. His warm hands stroked your sides and your damp cheeks, his heart aching. Captivating as you were, there were demons haunting you and he didn’t want to be the reason for your pain to grow.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed against your mouth, pulling back slightly despite your attempts to tug him back. “Lis- listen to me… _Sweetheart._ ” His voice grew deep and stern on the last word and you slumped back on his thighs, lips jutted out in a pout.

“I’m sorry. I’ll tell you, I will…”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. Just breathe for me for a second, yes? That’s it. Good. _Good girl_.”

You gulped hard then, your attention laser-focused on him with those two magical words. Your tummy felt tingly, but you forced your body to calm and breathe deeply along with his exaggerated inhales and exhales. 

“There you go… Yes, good.” He brushed one knuckle against your warm cheek. “Better?”

You nodded. Thor smiled proudly and went to caress the back of your head reassuringly. 

“I want to tell you. I just don’t know how,” you admitted in a whisper.

He hummed thoughtfully at that before tilting his head to one side much like a puppy would, and offered you one of those heartwarming smiles of his. “Then I will wait. Do so when you’re ready. For now, why don’t you accompany me to town to stock up on some things we will need before the snow comes?”

In order to control the wobbling of your bottom lip, you bit down hard on it and gave him a nod. After releasing a watery chuckle, you let him help you onto your feet so he could also get up and retrieve the things you’d need for the trip. Thor frowned when you slid on your dirty and torn jeans, but insisted on making you wear his sweater and coat instead of your thin shirt. Once you slid on your boots, he wrapped one thick wool scarf around your neck and you shrugged a little to hide the lower half of your face under the thick fabric. You missed the way he smiled to himself at the sight before walking away to get his own belongings, prior to ushering you out the front door.

The drive to town had been silent but not uncomfortable. You spent the entire ride with your nose pressed against the window, watching the trees and the way the sky began to gray when clouds started to gather. The town wasn’t as small as you thought it’d be, and the sight of people coming and going made you grow a little tense. Sensing your discomfort, Thor pulled you into his side, under his heavy arm and led you into a store decorated with cheap but colourful lights. It was warm inside, and a classic song was playing through the old sound system. 

You remained glued to Thor’s side, eyeing warily the handful of patrons making their way through the aisles. Early in your life, you’d learned to navigate with your head down, drawing the least attention possible. That seemed impossible now, since your companion, the Gentle Giant, seemed to know everyone around. Polite greetings and questions were quickly exchanged but you noticed the way they all eyed you curiously, hidden behind Thor’s bulky arm and avoiding eye contact. Seemingly none the wiser, Thor led you through the aisles with practiced ease and familiarity, pushing a shopping cart along and tossing things into it.

Unsure of what to do or say, you merely observed him and the way his brow seemed to furrow slightly when he concentrated on reading the labels of certain products. He continuously asked for your opinion, helping him choose between options and brands while you merely shifted your body weight from one foot to the other. You were trying really hard not to think about the way you had no money and no way to contribute, but it became increasingly difficult, the fuller the cart seemed to get.

After going through the entire food section, Thor noticed your gaze kept wandering to a rack of fuzzy socks and walked over to pick up the pair decorated with reindeers. He smiled sheepishly and held them out to you, “Are these to your liking? What about those?” he inquired, pointing to the snowman ones.

You shook your head vigorously and adjusted the scarf around your neck, hiding your nose under it. Thor frowned then and bent slightly to keep you at eye level. “It’s okay, little one. We’re here to get things for you, too. But I need you to tell me what you want and need.”

“I can’t afford those,” your voice was low, muffled by the wool wrapped around your head. He stood upright, chucking both pairs of socks into the cart. 

Thor’s laughter was warm and rich like honey, and you felt your frown dissolve. It was hard to go around sulking when you were in the company of the personification of the sun. He gave your shoulders a tight squeeze and spread out his arm to motion to the entirety of the store.

“This is all for you, little one. You need only to place what you wish in this cart. I shall take care of the rest.”

Seemingly satisfied with his statement, he gave a nod to no one in particular and kept on walking. You watched him curiously through your lashes, teeth nibbling on your lip as a half smile curled your mouth. Despite his deep blush, he made sure you grabbed all the toiletries you needed after stuffing a week’s worth of winter clothing onto the overflowing cart.

You were genuinely surprised by how easily he made you laugh. He was truly a gigantic manchild, chasing you down the aisle with toilet paper rolls over his eyes as you squealed and skidded across the floor at each sharp turn in an attempt to escape the blond fly mutant thing. You managed to lose him by squatting down behind rows of jackets, watching him walk right by you before leaping out of your hiding spot and onto his back. He grunted and growled playfully as he held your knees securely around his hips, spinning in the spot as you held on for dear life.

Laughter bubbled from you, the sound alien after so long. Stumbling through an empty aisle, you were pushed back against a wall, your breath escaping your lungs with a huff while Thor spun in your embrace to keep you pinned to the wall, his mouth seeking yours. Both your hands sunk into his golden locks, caressing and twisting into them while your tongue peeked out to taste his. Only vaguely aware of the items you were knocking off shelves, you mewled softly the moment his hand grazed up your stomach beneath your sweater to cup one of your bare breasts. His skin was cool and made you gasp upon first contact, but then his thumb and index finger were lightly pinching your nipple and all coherent thought vanished. 

“We… we shouldn’t,” you protested only halfheartedly, making no actual attempt to push him away.

He hummed lowly in agreement, breaking from your mouth only to drag his own over the shape of your jawbone and down the curve of your neck. You curled your spine and craned your neck to one side, exposing yourself to his hungry lips, they felt like heaven on your skin.

“Thor…” you whined softly, and he growled quietly in response.

“ _Don’t,_ ” he warned, driving his point across with a sharp nip on your pulse point. “Don’t say my name like that, or I will take you right here.”

You purred at the thought, melting in his embrace like warm butter.

Thor genuinely considered the possibility, but let you down on your feet with a resigned sigh. “I’m afraid we have cookies to bake, angel.”

You stomped your feet like a bratty child, pouty lips and all, before glancing at the cart and back at him, quirking one eyebrow curiously. “Cookies, you say?”

The man threw his head back in a laugh, pleased to have found your weak spot. You wasted no time turning around and hurrying away, pushing the cart towards the check-out lines. His cerulean gaze twinkled with fondness and raging desire, committing to memory the exaggerated sway of your hips as you went.

The ground was covered by thick layers of snow by the time you made it back to the cabin. After carrying in all the heavy bags, Thor busied himself with kindling a fire and you soundlessly slipped out the door to sit on the front steps of his porch. One hand stretched out in front of you, snowflakes drifted through the wind lazily before landing on your skin and melting away. You were no stranger to snow, but the once bitter sting of the cold was nowhere to be found now. After spending so many years at the mercy of mother nature’s whims, you’d stopped seeing things like rain and snow like the blessings people claimed they were. With no safe place to shelter you from the harsh weather, you’d found your soul had begun to turn bitter at things that as a child brought you nothing but joy.

But right there, right then, you smiled to yourself.

You were safe now.

Leaning against the doorway, Thor watched you in silence. You rose to your feet and stepped away from the house, spreading both arms out at your sides and tilting your head back to feel the snow fall on your face. A quiet rumble came from the depths of your chest, startling you. 

_Laughter,_ your brain offered.

Bouncing on your feet, you laughed out loud and raised your arms to the sky, reaching out to the clouds. You reached, stretched, stood on the tips of your toes as you attempted to elongate your body and touch the firmament. Your blood was buzzing, warm and thick, electricity crackling on your every nerve ending. 

_You are safe._

One misstep had you landing on your bottom on the snow covering the grass beneath, and you yelped in surprise before bending over in half with laughter. Thor was already running to your side to help you onto your feet, but the way your eyes sparkled then stole his breath away.

You quirked one eyebrow at the gawking man, lips curled in a mischievous smile. He seemed frozen for a second and before you could think better of it, your hands were already fisting the snow at your sides and tossing it all at his face.

Thor snapped out of it with a loud gasp but you were already scrambling to your feet to run away and seek shelter while squealing excitedly like a child. He laughed wholeheartedly as he chased you, quickly bending down to scoop up a handful of snow and compact it into a somewhat round shape before aiming the projectile at you, hitting you square on the back of the head.

“Oh, it’s on, lumberjack!” you growled, releasing a roaring battle cry as you charged towards him, chucking snowballs in his direction. Your aim had always been terrible, but somehow you’d managed to get him in the face, snow coating his coarse beard. 

Thor ducked and slid sideways, narrowly missing your charge like a bullfighter. He probably would’ve waved his red cape in your face if he had it. Caught off guard by the collision that never happened, your body shot forward and your knees buckled, sending you face-first right into a tall snowdrift. Pushing up on your palms to rise from the snow in a half push-up, you gasped loudly for air, snow covering your face and your eyelashes. Thor was already by your side to help you onto your feet, but you used all your might to shove against his chest, causing him to lose balance and fall sideways into the mound of snow.

It wasn’t long before you were both on the ground, rolling around and fighting to stay on top while snow flew in all directions. He was on his knees now, each one at either side of your hips, caging you beneath his considerable weight as you wiggled about, pushing against his bulky form but not managing to budge him an inch. Your eyes crinkled at the corners as you laughed heartily, knowing damn well you had a better chance pushing his truck uphill than moving this mountain of a man. Nonetheless, he relented with an exaggerated grunt as he dropped onto his back like a flipped turtle and you quickly crawled on top.

His warm hands cupped the back of your thighs and you wiggled your butt playfully, a grimace on your face. “‘M all cold and wet now!”

“Is that so? Whose fault is that?” his grin was cheeky and bright as he watched you curiously, even daring to push some of your wild hair away from your face and behind your ear. You twisted in place and gave his fleshy palm a sharp nip. “Ow! _Bad kitten_!”

Your hips buckled on their own accord then, pushing yourself against him through his thick pants and earning a breathless grunt from you both. Hot blood rushed to your cheeks then and you were sprinting back inside, leaving him sprawled out on the snow.

Who this man was, and how he knew exactly what to say to turn your knees into jelly, you did not know. 

The muffled sound of his footsteps approaching you rapidly had adrenaline rushing through your body as you ran for your life. You’d barely made it past the threshold when his towering figure tackled you to the ground with a loud thump. A man his size had no business being so damn fast. Knowing full well he could probably snap you in half, he lurched forward sideways and wrapped himself around you, spinning in the air to land heavily on his back, shielding you from his weight and the harsh landing. 

“What am I? A fuckin’ _football_?!” you yelled while wildly swatting at the man you were currently laying on top of. Thor’s rowdy laughter bounced off the wooden walls, and you reached for a cushion to try and smother him with it.

Your knees were now encasing his hips, the strength of his belly as he laughed making you jump slightly, and you were unable to control your own chuckles. Both his hands wrapped around your wrists and brought them behind you to pin them to the small of your back, considerably restraining your movements. A playful growl escaped you as you wiggled about, bending at the waist to snap your teeth at him. He was ridiculously strong and able to immobilize you with little effort, but there was no panic crackling awake inside you when you found yourself restrained. You merely huffed in protest and attempted to break away only to slump forward bonelessly when his lips landed on yours.

“ _Hmph_ ,” you grumbled a half-hearted protest, lashes fluttering closed on a dreamy sigh.

His grip on your wrists disappeared, both his hands moving to encase your face between them while his tongue slid between your parted lips to taste inside your sweet mouth. You held onto him by his elbows, leaning forward until he was laying back down on the floor and you were flush against him.

A wild gush of cold wind came through the open front door, ratling the wood on its hinges. The kiss was broken with a loud smack, and you were carefully sat on the floor while Thor went to close the door and lock up. You shuddered and rubbed your upper arms despite the fire in the hearth so close by.

He found you in the same spot when he returned, sitting cross-legged and bright-eyed as you looked at him like he was fascinating to watch. His gaze lowered self-consciously, one palm going to rub the back of his neck in sudden embarrassment. After so long on his own, it still caught him off guard to find you gazing at him so appreciatively.

Thor was no stranger to attention, he’d grown up bathed it in, relished it and craved it like a drug. Some days he could even hear the faint ghost of a memory, of his people clamoring for him, calling his name. He’d spent many nights alone in his bed reminiscing of all the beautiful lovers he’d taken during his well-lived life. But the past was the past, and he had forbidden himself to dwell on what he would never recover; tall and strong walls had been built separate himself from what no longer was.

And still, his defenses crumbled like pastries around you. 

Many moons had passed since the last time someone had looked at him like you did right then. Even then, he couldn’t remember ever feeling like he did now.

“Everything okay?”

Snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of your voice, Thor realized he’d been staring.

Your brows creased with worry and you went to rise but he was rapidly kneeling beside you, his hands gravitating towards you on their own like pulled by your gravity. “Everything is perfect,” he assured you and you smiled sweetly in return.

Warm firelight washed over him, enhancing his sharp features, his hair like a halo of gold around him. His gaze was deep and soft, your entire being drawn to him like a moth to a flame. The expression lines creasing his tan skin smoothened when around you, the tip of your finger barely brushing over their ghosts while he admired you with rapture. 

“It is,” you agreed, voice gone quiet like the caress of a whisper.

Your eyes leisurely travelled over his form, eagerly drinking in who was without a doubt the most breathtaking human you’d ever seen. His hair was disheveled, lightly dusted with snow, as well as the width of his shoulders. With feather-light touch, you brushed away the white powder, skin crackling with electricity wherever it grazed his. Resting on your knees, you found yourself settled between his open thighs as he rested back on his haunches. 

Heat grew under your skin, hyper aware of his undivided attention while you ran your hands over his thick brows, down his strong nose and over the freckled skin of his cheeks. After dusting off any remaining snow from his thick beard, your fingers fell to rest upon his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed tightly. Only the quiet crackling of firewood and deep breathing could be heard. You faintly wondered if he could hear the wild pounding of your heart against your ribs, with him in such scant distance as he was. 

Static filled your brain, every thought and worry wilting as soon as they were born when you caught a glimpse of his pink tongue peeking out to wet his luscious lips. Unaware of your mirroring actions, you saw the way his pupils dilated like a feline’s. He was merely inches away now.

You were the first to move, leaning forward as slowly and steadily as your quivering body allowed you to. Thor’s eyelids dropped low, watching you patiently as you approached despite his burning desire to yank your frame forward and crush you against him.

First contact was merely a caress, skin tingling with anticipation before he tilted his head forward, slanting your lips together more firmly, yet ever so gently. Eyebrows drawn together as you puckered your lips, both your hands reached for the lapels of his heavy coat to hold on to and urge him closer. His body came willingly, not a drop of hesitation as he sought the honey-sweet taste of your tongue, your own frame inching forward until your chest was pressed flush against his. Muscled arms encased you then, squeezing you gently while he moved back to sit on the carpeted floor, pulling you along until you sat on his lap once again.

The room’s temperature was suddenly unbearably warm and your hands made quick work of removing his coat while he reciprocated by unwrapping the scarf from your neck, leaving it to pool on the floor behind you to soon be followed by the coat you were wearing yourself. The borrowed sweater you donned was thick, soft and so long it fell past your upper thighs, but it was soon bunched up around the curve of your waist when his calloused hands slid under to palm at the waistband of your jeans. Thor merely toyed with the metal button on the front, a mischievous smile curling on his lips currently molded against yours. His cheekiness made you smile, but your eagerness by reaching down between you to pop your jeans open and shimmy them down your hips made him laugh huskily.

Reluctantly interrupting the kiss, he made quick work of his own sweater, pulling the fabric over his head before carelessly tossing it in no particular direction. Greedy hands wasted no time to explore the newly revealed skin, mapping out every detail like you were reading braille. Thor revelled in your touch, arching his spine to press himself against your wandering hands before they urged him to lay flat on his back. Watching you with hooded eyes, he admired the way you moved as you discarded your own clothes until you sat on top of him as bare as the day you were born.

Thor wasted no time to let his hands roam over your body freely, studying and memorizing every plain and hill of your silhouette like he planned to mold a statue to your likeness. He touched, caressed, squeezed every inch of tender skin and flesh he could get a hold of. The way your body softened under his firm touch and your breathing deepened was not lost on him.

Visibly displeased by his unfinished state of undress, he reluctantly let go of you to efficiently remove his remaining clothing while mumbling nonsense under his breath. Your lips split into a grin against the skin of his freckled shoulder while you travelled over his figure, coating him with sloppy kisses and playful little nips until he returned to grab you by the face and mash his mouth on yours insistently. 

A tiny whine escaped you when he did, the sound like a spark that ignited the fuel pumping through his veins. Wide palms traced the shape of your bottom prior to grabbing it firmly, even giving the soft flesh a playful jiggle for good measure. Laughter bubbled from you then, head tilted back in joy and just a tiny bit of shyness, and your partner seized the opportunity to latch his mouth onto the sensitive skin of your neck. 

All of him was warm, and firm, and soft, and your hands seemed to be perpetually on the move, unable to get enough of him. He appeared to be as eager as you were, touching you and kissing you like his life depended on it. The warmth inside you pooled low in your belly and you could feel yourself growing wetter by the second; with one hand grasping onto his unruly locks, you held him close while hovering over his body, your free hand sneaking between you to wrap around his rock-hard erection.

A pained sound left him and you swallowed it whole, covering his mouth with your own while you teased the leaking tip of his cock against your folds, drenching him with your desire. Heavy hands on your hips urged you down, and you went willingly, releasing a long drawn-out moan as he smoothly slid inside.

It was a snug fit, but your body was more than ready for him. With lips parted on a ragged breath, you held yourself up with both palms flat on his chest while he held onto you by your hips, short fingernails digging into your skin. You rocked back and forth, letting his length drag slowly along your sensitive walls until only the very tip of him remained inside you, to then firmly snapped back to make him hit that very special spot that made your toes curl. The pace was slow and languid at first, growing increasingly more steady as you both clutched each other and your bodies craved more.

The sight of you moving over him was out of this world. A light sheet of sweat glistened on your heated skin, nearly glowing where it caught the firelight. Your head was tilted back, expression contorted in that of absolute ecstasy, bottom lip caught between your teeth. Thor reached up to stroke your hair away from your face before urging you to press your chest against his, with one hand cradling the nape of your neck. You bent at the waist and whimpered softly due to the angle change, breath hitching when your partner hoisted himself up on the balls of his feet to thrust up into you with increasing force. A searing kiss sealed over your parted lips, Thor eagerly drinking in all the precious little noises he coaxed out of you.

His cheeks were gently cupped by your palms as you held onto him, eyes screwing shut tightly while every ram of his hips increased the volume of your cries.

“I know,” he cooed hoarsely, repeatedly kissing you wherever he could reach: your cheeks, your chin, your mouth. “I know, little one. I’m here. I’m right here.”

Suddenly your hips began to stutter, interrupting the steady rhythm Thor was straining to maintain. You squirmed and slipped, toes curling as your body twisted from the inside out with bone-shattering euphoria. Muscled arms caged your form in a secure embrace, holding you tight and as still as possible while you chased you high and Thor sought to melt inside you as if together you were one. 

Fireworks went off behind your closed lids, every muscle growing taunt and still for the longest second as your soul left your body only to crash back to Earth on a ragged cry, your form slacking in your lover’s embrace just in time for him to quiver and growl out his own release.

Still draped over his body, both your legs stretched out lazily at his sides, you pressed your face against the side of his neck while you basked in the afterglow. Comfortable silence came to reign, enveloping you both like a warm blanket.

_You’re safe here_ , you reminded yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who interacted with the first part - I am speechless. I cannot thank you enough for the amazing feed back. I truly hope this is to your liking and you decide to stick around a bit longer. Buckle up, folks. The good stuff in the horizon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first time posting my work, so please be kind.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> xx


End file.
